La magia traspasa libros, incluyendo el amor
by Kerlaks 3
Summary: la magia traspasa libros, incluyendo el amor. Fueron las palabras de JK para Emma. La historia mágica de Harry Potter es tan grande que no se puede quedar atrapado en libros o películas, incluso la magia mas poderosa se niega a permanecer encerrada, y esa magia llamada amor decide salir y entrar a lo mas profundo de la vida de Tom y Emma. De enemigos a algo mas intimo Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic de mi imaginación y autoria. inspirado en la saga de libros y peliculas de Harry Potter.

 _hola este es mi primer facfic y este sera inspirado en el mundo de harry potter y el dramione, y salido un poco mas alla de los libros. Espero les guste, la historia sera un poco larga, pero hecha con mucho cariño._

 _elementos de la historia_

 _*_ _notas de autora*_

 ** _cambios de pov_**

 **sugerencias de autora para mejor ambientacion.**

 **-** Dialogos.

_ cambios de escena

notas finales de los cap

 _ **La magia traspasa libros, incluyendo el amor.**_

La vida sin duda es mágica en muchos aspectos, empezando por la esencia tan efímera que posee. Un momento están corriendo por el suave césped en busca de un buen escondite para no perder tan rápido el juego y ser el siguiente buscador, y al otro ya estas en busca de unas buenas ofertas de trabajo para las cuales puedes ser un buen postulante.

De esas cosas y un cuanto mas es de lo que se encontraban charlando esa tarde, como muchas mas lo han hecho sentadas en el balcón con bocadillos y una fresca brisa a su alrededor.

-De verdad a veces la idea me desorienta mas de lo que piensas.

-No creo que eso sea mucho de lo que tengas que preocuparte Emms, veraz., no creo que seas de las personas que tengas que discutir mucho con el casero de tu edificio para llegar a un acuerdo de pago mas prolongado querida. Ya que no tienes que preocuparte por no poder pagar.

\- El dinero no suele ser mi preocupación,-lo dice mientras se inclina un poco para atrás y trata de hacer una contorsión algo extraña- seria ingrato de mi parte decir que no tengo con que comer.

Nota la carcajada de su compañera y se limita a columpiar sus pies al aire.

-definitivamente eso seria una mentira-toma una galleta con relleno mientras continua- es cosa de oportunidades, llegan a unos y otros no,o a veces solo hay que forjarlas con algo de ingenio para que las cosas mejoren. El dinero solía ser una preocupación en lapsos de mi vida, acompañado de mi bebe al cual no podía ofrecerle mucho. Observa los diferentes bocadillos que tiene al frente- fue una etapa muy dura, y después todo fue tan..

-¿mágico? Dice mientras voltea a verla con ironía y una sonrisa burlona- esto es real ehh, Joanne Kathleen Rowling me va a hablar de magia.

Las dos se empiezan a reír.

Despues de Todos ESOs años con fiebre y El impacto mundial de las Que Ambas fueran para participar en La historia de Harry Potter mas que forjo Popularidad En El Mundo, Si no hay amistades MUCHAS, Muchas Vidas Marcadas, Amores y casas de cambio. Entre los AEE Múltiples Experiencias y amistades ESTABA this Ahora, la de la Propia JK Rowling Con La Chica Que encarnaría un su perfecta Hermione Todos ESTOS años, la querida Emma Watson.

Ambas se querían tanto, y es que desde el primer momento tuvieron una gran empatia que logro formarse casi como hermandad. Siempre vio a Emma como una niña que tenia que guiar cual hermana, pues sabia que para la chica seria fantástico vivir un mundo de magia y aventuras dentro y fuera de la gran pantalla, pero que de cierta manera para la chica representaría un cambio radical, no es fácil afrontar la fama, la demanda que se le imponía a su papel, a su persona. Y que de cierta forma dejaría de ser una niña común para tener responsabilidades de adulto.

Pero Emma no dejaba de sorprenderla, era tan frágil y fuerte a la vez. Mas de una ocasión la dejo con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y la boca descolocada.

De verdad la chica era una autentica gryffindor .

Ayudo en todos estos años a su pequeña hermana, pero había algo en ella que desde hace mucho tiempo no podía dejarla tranquila, ya sabia que esta charla iba al mismo lado que muchas que habían tenido, detuvo su risa y la miro centrada.

-Es por el cierto- mas que preguntarlo lo afirmaba, la vio parar su risa y continuo-, aun lo estas buscando verdad.

-si

-¿Te sigue preocupando?

-si.

 **(idea de sugerencia musical)**

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .. watch? v = H2-1u8xvk54 -.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Silencio, que mas eso era una pequeña caricia por parte del viento para las dos. Ambas miraban el amplio claro desde el barandal de la casona. A ambas les encantaba, era tan verde y parecía que ahí ningún mal podía asechar, siempre sonriendo le a las dos y siempre dándoles las bienvenida.

A Emma mas que a nada le encantaba correr hacia sus bastas sombras provocadas por los imperiales arboles y columpiarse mientras que su espíritu volaba, tan grácil como los vestidos que siempre solía llevar al visitar tal lugar, y siempre descalza. Sentía que era como un rito ir así, en esta ocasión llevaba un pequeño y sencillo vestido color coral puesto, tal suelto que cada vez que se columpiaba por el viento este hacia que sus telas formaran ondas gráciles con sus movimientos.

Le dio cierta gracia recordar como los cuidadores y ayudantes de la casona le veían extrañados por ver como corría descalza por todo el claro. Unos como una completa chiflada, y otros tantos se dedicaban a formar una sonrisa amable en sus rostros. Para Joanne era solo verla ser ella, mucha gente pensaba que Emma era la chica típica de lo que esperan sea una celebridad. Mimada, egolatra y llena de lujos y amigos igual de insoportables y arrogantes que ella. Otros la veían como la mujer mas hermosa, buena y perfecta, otros mas como Hermione y ya, y muy pero muy pocos la conocían de verdad como era.

Como Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson.

Por supuesto que no era frivola ni perfecta ,del todo buena o solo la maga de una franquicia. Como todo ser mortal era una persona con defectos y demonios, pero los tenia bien controlados, como casi todo en su vida. Su personalidad estaba clara también, no se consideraba ni fea ni bella, cómoda consigo misma si. Excepto por algo.

Emma quiere enamorarse.

Y como bien lo decía antes su preocupación de que la vida es tan efímera es por que teme el por que el amor no ha tocado en sus puertas. No es que solo esperara a que llegara solo, mas bien es que no sabia si buscarlo o esperar a que este llegara.

No sabia donde buscar.

Por donde empezar.

Lo que si sabia es que había alguien para ella, alguien a quien amar y ser amada. Sonara cursi, pero para una vida en donde ella lo ha tenido casi todo., los sentimientos es lo que mas se aprende a valorar. Y todos en cierta manera y medida necesitamos el amor.

Es algo que nació de ella, como parte de una condición de crecer a mujer.

No hay que confundirse, ella era feliz, pero sabia que es muy hermoso vivir esa clase de experiencias y ella estaba lista para hacerlo. Lo maravilloso que seria compartir su felicidad , con la vida de ese ser especial.

Sonreía con la mirada al cielo y los brazos extendidos mientras exclamaba.

-Mi amor, en donde estés deja de hacerme esperar.

Joanne solo sonrió mientras pensaba como seria si en la vida real lo que pensó hacer en su libro alguna vez aplicara en ese momento.

Y sin imaginarlo, ambas mujeres estaban llamando al mismo hombre con el pensamiento. Que en ese momento sonreía mientras contestaba para una entrevista.

Le habían preguntado como describiría a su compañera de reparto todos estos años.

Con esos ojos tan claros de brillo especial y el corazón acelerado Tom Felton respondia- Emma es sin duda, la mejor mujer que he podido conocer en mi vida.

continuara...

 **Espero que de verdad les agrade mucho la historia, tenia tantas ganas de escribir y publicar algo. Al igual espero sus criticas y comentarios sobre mi trabajo. hasta la proxima.**


	2. Los viejos días del ángel o demonio

Este es un fanfic de mi imaginación y autoria. inspirado en la saga de libros y peliculas de Harry Potter.

 _hola este es mi primer facfic y este sera inspirado en el mundo de harry potter y el dramione, y salido un poco mas alla de los libros. Espero les guste, la historia sera un poco larga, pero hecha con mucho cariño._

 _Espero de verdad les guste la historia, estaré tratando de subir con continuidad los capítulos._

 _elementos de la historia_

 _*_ _notas de autora*_

 ** _cambios de pov_**

 **-** Dialogos.

_ cambios de escena

notas finales de los cap

Cap 2 **Los viejos días del ángel o el demonio.**

 **sugerencia musical :** A White Demon Love Song - the killers

 ** _Pov tom_**

 ** __**

 _Desde aquella entrevista no has podido dejar de pensar en ella, hace varios meses que no la vez, y ya pasaron esos viejos días donde diario convivías con ella en el set de filmación._

 _Lo recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer (ayuda de que cada noche repites esas escenas en tu mente), como llorabas de los sentimientos encontrados formados a lo largo de esos años, las emociones eran palpables en el aire, podías ver los diferentes rostros de cada persona ahí, unos reían con llanto en los ojos, otros tantos estaban con cara de incredulidad, otros de verdad eran un mar de lagrimas._

 _Pero fue ella, quien mas te sorprendió._

 _Caminaba con esos trotes gráciles y esa mirada llena del universo._

 _Tenia esa sonrisa que es la mas viva que has visto. Y sin saber por que decidiste alejarte un poco del ambiente._

 _Llegaste a uno de los pasillos vacíos y te acercaste a unas escaleras que dejaban ver los vitrales al final de ellas._

 _De repente te preguntaste por que ella era tan misteriosa y transparente a la vez._

 _Era como estar con la presencia de un ángel, o tal vez un demonio._

 _Y como por arte de "magia" invocaste a ese ser._

 _Allí, en lo alto de los vitrales se dejaba bañar por los rayos filtrados color dorado._

 _Es un ángel._

 _Vio tu rostro lleno de emociones y te toco la mejilla (que suaves), y te acerco a su pecho para acariciar tus rubios cabellos mientras escuchabas en latir de su corazón( estaba acelerado y potente), sus caricias te hicieron llegar a un santuario de paz, y su aroma tan delicado te lleno las fosas nasales, ¡dios mio ese aroma! a caramelo y rosas. Era un aroma que embrujaba._

 _Un demonio._

 _Te estaba llevando a su infierno y no te podía importar menos. Deseabas entrar en el. I_ _nconscientemente tus manos rodearon sus caderas y fuiste inclinándote mas hasta estar ambos en el suelo abrazados. Te emocionaste al sentir como ese tierno ser al lado tuyo correspondió a tu abrazo acercándote mas a ella. Entonces todo llego a ti, todos los momentos junto a ella. Cuando la viste por primera vez te pareció ver a la criatura mas angelical. Tan grácil y astuta. Tan niña y madura a la vez. Y te pareció..._

 _Un ángel._

 _Como la vez que bailo contigo mientras filmaban el cáliz de fuego._

 _Te sentiste bendito a su lado. Esa presencia te hacia sentirte así._

 _Viste virtuoso como se movía al compás de vals y a tus manos, era poseedora de una sutileza que rara vez se ve en la vida._

 _te da risa recordar como muchos otros actores demostraban los celos de no poder ser ellos los que bailaran con ella en ese momento, incluso en algún momento tu igual te lo preguntaste. ¿Por que ella entre todos en muchas ocasiones te elegía a ti en vez de a los demás?. Seamos honestos, ella lo tiene todo para poder tener a quien le plazca. Pero esa su alma tan bondadosa e inocente que de verdad lo dudabas., que ella fura incapaz de saberse poseedora de su atracción._

 _De verdad es un ángel._

 _Su inocencia es rara, y estabas a punto de saberlo._

 _Pero fue ahora cuando ella te demando su atención, pues tomo tus mejillas y te guió a a que la miraras, ¡mierda que ojos tan confusos! te rozaba con le yema de sus dedos tu rosto, te hizo levantarte sin despegar las miradas y te acerco poco a poco a su rostro, podías ver sus labios entre abiertos . Se veían suaves y tentadores. Te dio ganas de morderlos y grabarlos en tu memoria por siempre. y justo a unos centímetros de cumplir con tu petición silenciosa para ese ángel. Cerraste los ojos por instinto._

 _Y ese beso nunca llego._

 _Era un demonio._

 _Sentiste como poso su cabeza ahora en tu pecho y se dedicaba a escuchar tus corazonadas aceleradas y frustradas gracias a ella. La sentiste sonreír._

 _Era un demonio, y uno cruel._

 _Te frutaste y temblaste por el deseo quebrado. Y como diciéndoselo con tu miraba hiciste que alzara la vista a ti sin despegarse._

 _Se miraron por un largo rato, y te perdiste de nuevo en ella ..._

 _espera estaba sonriendo del lado._

 _ibas a decir algo pero lo que hizo te dejo sin habla, se acerco a tu cuello y aspiro tu aroma, eso te estremeció._

 _Y lo que hizo después te hizo subir al quinto cielo, te contorneo con su cálida lengua el cuello , llego a tu barbilla y la mordió levemente._

 _Eso te hizo estremecer bruscamente y soltar un jadeo._

 _Hasta ese momento te diste cuenta que clavaste fuertemente tus manos en sus caderas. Volvió a hacer lo mismo en el otro extremo de tu cuello y al llegar al la barbilla igual la lamió y mordió con un poco mas de fuerza._

 _No supiste distinguir si era un demonio o un ángel en ese momento. solo sabias que necesitabas mas._

 _Solo un efímero instante soltaste el agarre en sus caderas con la intensión de acercarla mas a tu cuerpo y ahora ser tu quien contorneara su cuello._

 _pero ella aprovecho ese maldito instante para escapar de... ¿ti?_

 _¡pero si fue ella quien empezó esto!_

 _Al fin y con fastidio abriste los ojos para encontrarte solo. Una sonrisa picara se formo en rostro mientras llegabas a la conclusión de lo que ella era._

-Tom deja de mirar como bobo por la ventana, la gente dirá que te has vuelto loco.

Y es que de verdad parecías un loco. Mirando hacia la nada por la ventana del coche.

-Pus tal vez eso sea verdad- te guiaste a ver a tu acompañante- solo recordaba mi encuentro con la persona mas sorprende que puedas conocer.

-¿Que pueda conocer?. su mirada y cara de ironía te hicieron asentir

\- No me dirás que no hay personas que te descolocan como idiota por la vida.

-Pues no una en especial.

-Entonces no has vivido.

-Ahh , ¿no me digas? , es de la mujer misteriosa que siempre dices y afirmas que es única.

Su ironía te hacia gracia, pues viste como movía las manos exageradamente mientras hablaba con fingida sorpresa

-Aja.

-¿Y que la hace tan especial Tom? ¿ehh ? . repuso al fin.

\- Que ella es un ángel negro, y a la vez es un demonio blanco, mas bien estoy seguro querida Evanna.

continuara...

 **Espero que de verdad les agrade mucho la historia, me emociona mucho subir un nuevo capitulo. Al igual que la vez anterior espero sus criticas y comentarios sobre mi trabajo. hasta la proxima.**


End file.
